iGoodbye Aftermath
by shana852963
Summary: Takes place a week after Carly leaves for Italy. Freddie confronts Sam about how she's handling Carly's departure. Sweet and fluffy twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-I know this site is full of post iGoodbye fics, but I really wanted to put this up. Oh, and this is REALLY fluffy, just so you all are warned. **

Freddie Benson turned the corner of the hall of Bushwell Plaza, pulling the key to his apartment out of his pocket. Just as he was about to turn it in the lock, though, the door across from his opened.

"Freddie!" Spencer exclaimed. "You're home!"

"Yes, Spencer," Freddie said, a bit amused. "I'm home from school at the same exact time that I get home everyday. No need to get so excited."

"Sorry, but it's so boring over here now," Spencer said, leaning against his doorframe. "And lonely."

"I bet," Freddie said sympathetically. "But I'm sure you'll get used to it. You lived here by yourself before Carly moved in with you, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, for like, a year," Spencer shrugged.

"Well what did you do for that year?" Freddie asked.

"Hmm, those were my first sculpting days," Spencer said thoughtfully. "So basically I worked on my art all day while pretending to be busy with law school for my dad."

"Then why don't you work on your sculptures?" Freddie suggested. "That should take your mind off of Carly being in Italy."

"Maybe," Spencer sighed. "But nowadays I've really needed Carly to motivate me to work on them…Guess I'll have to start trying to motivate myself."

"You can do it," Freddie ensured him.

"Let's hope so," Spencer said. "Hey, where's Sam? I haven't seen her since last week when Carly left."

Freddie sighed. "She went right home after school again. Spence, I think she's really taking this whole thing hard."

"Carly and her were really close," Spencer nodded. "Like you told me, she just needs to get used to having Carly all the way in Italy."

"I think it's going to take a _long _time for Sam to get used to that," Freddie said seriously. "She-She really hasn't been the same since Carly's left."

"Well what do you mean?" Spencer asked, concerned. "How's she different?"

"She's just more…out of it," Freddie said. "And she's acting really un-Sammish. Like yesterday, our History teacher assigned us this one page report of our interpretation of the consequences of Free Trade in European countries that was to be handed in today. And today, Sam comes into class _with the whole thing done_!"

Spencer's eyes widened. "You mean she _did _a homework assignment?"

"Uh-huh," Freddie nodded.

"Oh man, that _is _bad," Spencer said.

"And she hasn't even had it in her to abuse Gibby or me," Freddie continued. "She hasn't made any comments about this." He pulled at the strap of the purse-like object that was still serving as his phone case. "And Gibby came into school today wearing a corduroy pant suit and she didn't say one word about it."

"Wow," Spencer said. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Me?" Freddie frowned.

"Well yeah, you guys are _friends_, aren't you?" Spencer said.

"You're friends with her too, though!" Freddie said. "And she'd probably be a lot more willing to talk to you than to me! She doesn't hate _your _guts, especially after you gave her that motorcycle."

Spencer smiled. "I think right now she needs someone who knows her a little better than I do. Someone like you."

Freddie sighed. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do," Spencer said. "Besides…I don't think I can really be giving anyone advice on how to deal with Carly moving to a different continent right now."

Freddie nodded. "Alright. I'll go over to her place and see if she wants to talk."

"Good," Spencer said. "Oh, and when you come back, come back over, I'm making meatballs, and I don't want to be stuck eating alone. I've been watching this movie all day about this weird cow man that turns up every time these people turn on their stoves and it's really freaking me out!"

"Um, okay," Freddie frowned. "But maybe we should think about getting you out of the apartment more."

"Ha, ha," Spencer said. But just as he was about to go back into his apartment, he turned to Freddie. "Oh, and by the way…Sam doesn't _really _hate your guts. You know that, don't you?"

Freddie gave a small smile. "Yeah…I know she has a heart…deep down somewhere in all that stomach."

…..

Freddie walked up Sam's driveway. It was covered in newspapers that were days old and what looked like empty tubs of fried chicken. He didn't see her mom's car, so that meant either it had been impounded again, or she wasn't there. He hoped the latter was true; he figured talking to Sam would be easier if no one else was around.

He reached her front door and knocked.

There was no answer.

"Sam?" Freddie said, knocking again. "You home?"

Again, there was no answer.

Freddie looked back and saw that her motorcycle was parked by the curb in front of the house; Sam was definitely here.

"Sam," he said once more, pounding on the door harder. "I know you're home! Just open up, will you?"

Finally, he heard the lock turn and Sam opened the door. "Yeah?" she said, crossing her arms.

"You busy?" Freddie asked, stepping into the house.

"I was just trying to see if Carly was online so we could chat," Sam said, closing the door behind him. "But I still can't figure out the time difference…She's either just waking up or is just going to bed…I think."

"You talk to Carly a lot?" Freddie asked gently.

"Every day," Sam smiled. "Do you?"

"We've sent a few emails," Freddie replied.

"Well, she just started her new school yesterday," Sam said. "I was trying to teach her a few things in Italian so she wouldn't be completely clueless, but, well…let's just say languages aren't exactly Carly's forte."

Freddie chuckled.

"So," Sam sighed, sitting down on the couch, closing her laptop. "What do you want?"

"I'm worried about you, Sam," Freddie said earnestly, sitting down in the chair across from Sam.

Sam looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"You haven't been yourself since Carly left," Freddie said. "And I know it's only natural for you to miss your best friend; I miss her too. A lot. But…I think-I think that maybe you're taking this whole change a little too hard."

"No I'm not," Sam said firmly. "I'm fine. Like I said; I talk to Carly all the time."

"You are not _fine_, Sam," Freddie said.

"Yes I am," Sam said.

"No, you're not," he said forcefully, taking Sam back a bit. "I told you…I'm starting to get worried about you. After school, you just come back here. Gibby and I have asked you to come to the Groovy Smoothie three times, and you've always turned us down; even yesterday when Gibby was going to buy us all smoothies with the gift card his mom just got him for going a whole month without any "accidents". And you've been off at school too. I mean for crying out loud, Sam. You did homework!"

Sam didn't reply.

"And you haven't even been over to Spencer's place since Carly left," Freddie continued. "And I know it's because you just can't stand the idea of being there knowing Carly's not going to walk through the door, telling you stop eating the fancy bacon that Spencer's saving for his book club."  
Sam sighed. "Why do you even care if I'm not exactly _fine _about all this?"

"What do you mean why do I care?" Freddie said. "You're my friend! Of course I care that you're upset like this!"

Sam looked at him. "But shouldn't you be the one who's upset?"

"What?" Freddie frowned. "I told you, Sam. I am _upset. _But you know what? I'm going to move on. It's you who seems like she's gone into some deep, dark phase of sadness."

"You're going to move on?" Sam repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Freddie nodded. "Carly was one of my closest friends I've ever had, but-"

"She was more than that to you, wasn't she?" Sam said softly, looking away from him.

"Well, sure, I guess you can say she was almost my sister-"

"That's not what I mean, Freddie," Sam said. "She's Carly. Carly Shay. The girl across the hall from you who you followed after for years, madly in love with."

Freddie blinked. "Sam? Do-Do you think that I…That I'm still in love with Carly?"

Sam sighed. "I know you two kissed. Before she left."

Freddie was silent for a moment. "Yeah," he said finally. "We did. How did you-"

"Girls talk, you know," Sam said, showing a small smirk.

"Sam," Freddie said, shaking his head. "Carly and I may have kissed…but-but it wasn't a _real _kiss. It was too friends, saying goodbye. It didn't have any of the passion or feeling behind it that a real kiss would have. It didn't mean anything more to either of us than goodbye from a really good friend."

Sam looked back up at him. "So…then you really _aren't _in love with her?"

"No," Freddie said. "I love Carly. But I'm not _in _love with her."  
Sam nodded. "Oh."

"Wait, Sam," Freddie said. "Was-Was that what's been bothering you?"

"No," Sam said at once. "Or…maybe. I-I don't know. Everything-Everything just happened so fast. I mean, in one night, my best friend leaves for Italy, and then, while she was talking to me on the plane, I find out that the two of you kissed…It's-It's a lot to take in."

Freddie moved from his chair and sat down on the couch next to Sam.

"Sam," he said softly. "Would it have bothered you if I really was still in love with Carly?"

"No!" Sam said instantly, as though it was a reflex. "When I thought you did…It-It was just…new. I-I wouldn't have cared."

After being friends with Sam for years, Freddie had picked up the skill of being able to know when she was lying to him.

"Well," Freddie said. "I don't know if I would've felt the same way if I were in your shoes."

"Huh?"

"If, say, Gibby was the one moving to Italy," Freddie said. "And I found out that you and him kissed because you were suddenly in love with him…that would bother me. A lot."

"Did you just make up a scenario where I was in love with _Gibby_?" Sam said, showing a bit of a smile; the first genuine smile Freddie had seen her wear since Carly left.

"It's just hypothetical," Freddie grinned.

"It better be," Sam said. "But-But why would it bother you?"

"Because," Freddie said softly. "Seeing my best friend with someone who _I _wanted to be with…that's something that would bother a lot of people."  
Sam blinked. "Someone you want to be with?"

"You know," Freddie said. "What I said on the phone the other day…about wanting to get back together? That wasn't just something that slipped out."

"Wait…so-so you were seriously asking me then?" Sam asked. "If I wanted to get back together?"

"You never gave me a real answer," Freddie said.

Sam didn't reply.

"Sam," Freddie said gently. "I understand if you don't want to do anything right now. Your best friend of almost ten years just moved to another country. I get if you need time to handle that. But I just want you to know that I meant what I said a year ago. I love you. And I've been trying to figure this out ever since we broke up, but I think I finally did. I don't just love you, Sam. I'm _in _love with you. And whether you want to get back together now, or in a month, or even never, I want you to know that you'll always have me, whether it be as a friend or something more. You don't have to deal with this on your-"

He was cut off by Sam pressing her lips against his. He responded at once, placing his hands on her cheeks, both feeling the tears that were falling from eyes and tasting them as they ran down to her lips.

When they broke apart, Sam quickly wiped them away.

"I miss Carly," she said, trying to level out her shaky voice.

"I know you do," Freddie said. "Everyone does."

"But," Sam continued. "I've missed you too."

Freddie smiled. "I've missed you too…Are-Are you ready to try this again?"

Sam smirked. "We won't have Carly around to referee our fights."

"I know," Freddie nodded. "But maybe that won't matter. In fact, I think Carly would be really happy to hear that we managed to restart our relationship on our own, don't you?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "The kid would probably do one of those girly squeals of hers loud enough for us to hear it all the way back here."

"Probably," Freddie chucked. "So why don't we tell her?" He picked up Sam's laptop from the coffee table. "Together?"

….

**AN-I'm not sure if that would ever happen, since Sam's heading off to L.A. in **_**Sam and Cat**_**, but I just wanted some type of closure between Sam and Freddie. Anyway, I hope you liked this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-I know this was supposed to be a oneshot, but a few of you asked to see Carly's reaction to Sam and Freddie getting back together, so here you go! Hope you like it.**

…**..**

"Hey!" Carly said, smiling as she adjusted her webcam. "How are you guys?"

"We're doing good," Freddie said. "How's Italy been?"

"It's really beautiful here," Carly replied. "But I'm not gonna lie…I _do _still feel a little homesick."

"You'll get used to Italy in no time," Sam assured her.

Freddie had to admire how Sam was making it a point to cheer Carly up when he knew she'd love nothing more than to tell her to just give up Italy and come back to Seattle.

"Oh, your first day of school was yesterday, right?" Sam continued.

"Yup," Carly nodded. "And now I'm getting ready to go again. I just got up. Luckily the house my dad's stationed at is right next to the school, so I can get there in only a few minutes."

"So how _was_ school?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, did you use the Italian I taught you?" Sam asked.

"Yup," Carly laughed. "I was able to perfectly ask where the bathrooms were. But I was actually surprised at how different school is here."

"Well the European school system _does _have a lot of differences than ours," Freddie said. "Do a lot of people speak English?"

"Well, the classes are in English, thank God," Carly replied. "But the students speak a lot of Italian at lunch and in the halls. That's probably why I didn't meet anybody yet."

"Hey, don't worry about that," Sam said, though Freddie could see that Sam was trying hard not to smile at this news. "You'll meet some people in no time. What about all the kids who are living with their parents in the Air Force there? Don't they go to that school?"

"Yeah," Carly sighed. "But none of them are really…my type of friends."

"What's wrong with them?" Freddie asked.

"You guys remember Missy?"

"Yes," Sam frowned.

"Well, most of them make her look sweet," Carly said.

"I'm sorry, Carls," Sam said. "But at least you're spending time with your dad. I mean, that _is _why you went to Italy in the first place."

"Yeah, I know," Carly said, brightening up. "And that's been great. Last night he took me on a tour of Florence. We got this really good pizza and we just sat and caught up; it was so fun."

"See, there you go," Sam said.

"Plus," Carly continued. "Most of the guys here may speak Italian, but they are _good _looking. It's like every Italian guy is destined to be a model or something! I'll take some pictures and I'll send them to you sometime, Sam."

"Good chiz," Sam grinned.

"So what have you too been up to?" Carly asked. "I feel bad; I'm going to have to start getting dressed for school soon, and all I've done is talk about what I'm doing here."

"Oh, well, you know, it's Seattle," Sam shrugged. "Nothing too exciting going on…"

"Well," Freddie said, smiling. "Other than what just happened…"

"What just happened?" Carly asked. "Wait, was there a new Bigfoot spotting? Oh man, I swear, if I missed that-"

"Calm down, no lunatic's been claiming to see Bigfoot," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "But it's good to see your obsession with that thing hasn't faded."

"Well then what's the exciting news?" Carly asked.

Sam and Freddie smiled at each other as they held up their entwined hands to the webcam.

Carly's eyes widened. "Okay…either someone glued your hands together with Chimp Glue, or-"

"-Sam and I got back together," Freddie finished for her.

"Oh my God!" Carly squealed. "When? How? I need details! Oh, if I was there right now, I'd hug you both! I can't believe this; I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Breathe, Carly," Sam grinned. "It literally just happened a few minutes ago."

"Wow, you guys," Carly said, still smiling. "You two must be really happy right now…now this isn't going to be like last time, is it? Where you two are constantly fighting and forcing people to referee?"

"Please, we're _obviously _still going to fight," Sam said.

"Yeah, I figured," Carly sighed.

"But," Freddie said, putting his arm around Sam. "I think we can manage to work around that this time."

"Aw, you two are already adorable," Carly chuckled. She looked at her pearphone. "Well, I have to go take a shower and then go to school. I'll text you later, okay?"

"You got it," Sam nodded. "Hope you have better luck meeting people today. If you want, I can teach you some phrases in Italian that would _make _people be your friend."

"Um, thanks but no thanks," Carly frowned. "I'll talk to you guys later. I miss you!"

"We miss you too," Freddie said. "But go have fun in Italy."

"Thanks," Carly grinned. "Well… bye."

"Bye," Sam and Freddie said together as the screen went black.

"It's still weird just seeing her over a computer screen," Sam mumbled, leaning back in her seat.

"I know," Freddie agreed. "But just think…it seems like it's a lot harder for Carly. Not only did she have to give up her friends, but she had to give up her home, Spencer, her school…even English."

"I guess," Sam sighed.

"Hey," Freddie said gently. "Remember; this isn't permanent. Carly will be back here eventually."

Sam nodded, but Freddie could tell that she was still missing her best friend.

"You know," Freddie said, smiling as he took Sam's hand again. "We never _did _get to really enjoy one of those love smoothies back when we were first dating…what do you say we go grab one? Sort of a second-first date thing?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What happened to those things being completely overpriced?"

"They still are overpriced," Freddie said as him and Sam got to their feet. "If you're drinking it alone. Or with someone who's not worth spending that money on. But since I'll be drinking it with you, it'll be worth every penny."

"Even you must realize how cheesy that was," Sam said.

"Yeah, it was pretty cheesy, wasn't it," Freddie agreed.

"Well, it's not like can expect anything different," Sam smiled. "I _am_ dating the biggest nub in Seattle."


End file.
